Absolutely Diabolical Volume One (YAOI)
by vikvenom
Summary: SMUT WARNING: Be prepared for yaoi, aggression, violence, and incest. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED (M18 ) This book is intended to fill in the missing smut in Diabolik Lovers Season One , ENTIRELY IN YAOI, plus several pairings and moments within the Sakamaki household that are less than 'canon'. So let's just consider this everyone x everyone...
1. chapter 1

A lost soul arrives by taxi at a peculiarly exquisite destination. Yui Komori, unsure why her father has sent her away, stands before a remarkable structure, filled with wonder as she appraises the immense mansion before her, a structure embellished by creeping vines and ornate stonework.

Dusk is closing in on the day and so do the storm clouds mute the remaining daylight, as thunder rumbles in the distance, and raindrops fall upon the lost child's platinum hair.

No one was there to greet her, but after clanging a weighty metal knocker, the towering, ornately carved door seems to invite Yui in by creaking open of it's own volition.

Bravely, the lost one steps inside.

Decorated by giant pillars, marble floors, luxurious crimson runners, a large intricate chandelier, and two great sweeping stairwells leading to the second floor, the monumantal interior is elegant, but it's grace and beauty is overshadowed by a sullen impression of emptiness.

In effect, the building is no less welcoming than the storm clouds outside. The foyer is drab and poorly lit, the air is colder than the rain, and the hollow void of the open space and it's endless halls retained a palpably sinister quality. Clean as it was, the residence is so barren and desolate, it is hard to believe anyone had ever lived here at all. The lost little blonde shivers in her pink sweater and brown culottes.

Lighting strikes. Thunder crashes. Startled, Yui's breath catches in her throat.

Uncertain as to whether or not there had been a mistake in the address given to her, the little blond, luggage in tow, wanders the foyer with trepidation, calling out, in search of someone to verify the information.

There is no answer to her calls, but her attention is drawn to the small alcove behind the pillars on the far side of the entry hall, where a young man with the brightest red hair seems to sleep on an elegant green silk sofa.

The lost child approaches the unmoving body, recognizing he is almost too still for a living creature. It is as though he is not breathing at all.

Yui abandons her luggage by a large marble pillar and steps towards the young man. He is laguidly positioned on the emerald green sofa, wearing a black private school uniform, with his dress shirt open to his navel to expose his beautiful, lean body, and with his right pant leg curiously rolled to the knee.

Lighting crashes. Through the window a flash of brilliant light bleaches the room pure white for an instant.

"Excuse me...?" the lost blond reaches to touch the stranger's pale hand as it lies accross his motionless torso. Upon contact, she gasps and pulls her hand away in alarm. His skin is as ice cold as it is fair. Yui collapses to her knees, and folds her body over the stranger's in a state of emergency. The pretty blond head rests against the young man's cool bare chest. Yui listens for a heartbeat, ruby red eyes glimmering with concern.

There is no heartbeat to be heard.

"I'll call an ambulance!" The little blond exclaims to herself pulling a pink cell phone from the black handbag strapped over her shoulder.

The phone is ripped from her hand.

"Too noisy..." a gruff male voice grumbles with the hoarse yet sultry quality of someone recently awoken.

Yui is at a loss for words as the corpse like stranger sits up, as though perfectly healthy, and on his handsome, albeit disgruntled face, a pair of striking fluorescent green eyes open. Eyes that glare at her, viciously malevolent, like the vibrant lime colored orbs of an extremely discontented feline.

"This isn't your home. Be quiet." The redheaded stranger admonishes the little blond intruder firmly while pocketing the pink device.

"You're... you're alive...?"

"Of course I am. What do you think your lord is?"

"But..." Yui pulls back from the sofa and rises to her feet in fear, "Your heart... has stopped."

Frightened, the lost child steps back, but before she can get away, a large, powerful hand clasps around the small of her tiny waist. The green-eyed stranger pulls the blond off of her feet and throws her fragile form onto the emerald sofa.

"Wha-"

"You know what." He replies fiercely, with glowering fluorescent eyes boring into her sparkling ruby gems with laser like accuracy. He leans his athletic body over her delicate frame. The cold skin of his bare knee slips between her exposed thighs, and goosbumps erupt along her legs in succession. Yui heaves in fearful anticipation.

The lost child tightens her thighs in hopes of preventing the further ascension of his knee.

 _Please, not... there..._

With whetted appetite, the aggressive stranger concludes in a lusty hush, "I'm going to devour you."

Yui weakly reaches to thwart the offense, but as her face flinches in distress, the young man traps her right wrist down with his left hand. The predator presses his dead cold right hand over the warm skin of her shoulder, exposed by the open neckline of the attractive pink sweater she wears. The aggressor swiftly traces a frosty line along her collar bone with two icy fingers, then rests his hand at the base of her neck.

Despite the onslaught of heart racing adrenaline, somehow the little blond girl cannot bring herself to struggle, her will to resist is weaker than the child of a pastor ought to be.

The young man leans over the slender body of his prey. He slowly lowers his face to her neck.

Yui feels the chill on her skin as he inhales the irresistible aroma of her flesh. His lips are so close to her skin, but not yet making contact, and so Yui's ruby eyes shut tight as she braces herself in anticipation.

His fingers around her wrist, the predator lifts the lost one's right hand from the sofa. He directs her hand beneath his hips, and between his legs. The young man places the blond's small warm hand on the hardened mass within his pants. The predator then immediately licks along the side of her neck. Yui heaves in shock and her hand clutches at the pulsing mass reflexively. The stranger sighs in a state of euphoria.

The lost soul trembles below the aggresor, who stiffens further in her grip as he relishes the quivering reactions of his prey in wicked delight. An evil grin graces his visage as his mouth opens wide. The predator prepares to take his first bite.

"Ayato." The severe tone of a refined male stops the fiend in his tracks. "What is all the commotion?"

"Reiji... buzz kill," the cockblocked redhead glares at the more composed elder from the corner of his eye as he recedes from his prey, camouflaging his erection as it softens by flawlessly positioning a raised knee pulled to his chest.

Reiji, the tall and gentlemanly disruptor, reprimands the younger redhead sounding as chillingly detached as he was polite, "This is the entrance hall. It should be used to greet guests. Take it somewhere private."

Elated by the rescue, Yui rushes from the sofa towards the lavender haired disciplinarian whose brow is etched in antipathy. With twinkling garnet eyes beneath a simple pair of glasses, Reiji flashes a wintery look of contempt upon the little blond, a look that expresses both his derision over any notion of being a hero along with a repugnance towards her very existence.

Yui halts, frozen in his gaze.

The lavender gentleman, in his pristine school uniform, worn exactly to code, interrogates the lost child rife with cynicism, "And you are?"

Yui explains that her father sent her here to live. Reiji sharply discredits her story asserting he knows nothing about it. The responsible one inquires of the younger man, "What is the meaning of this?"

"How the fuck should I know?" The redheaded predator growls, "You didn't tell your lord anything about this, Hotcakes."

"How could... you attacked me," her responses were as feeble as her form, "Wait... did you just call me Hotcakes?"

"No shit," Ayato chuckles menacingly. "You're as flat as a pair of hotcakes," the aggressor mocks without remorse.

Awestruck by this ridicule of her body, Yui clasps her arms to her chest, flushed with embarrassment.

"This isnt the place for talk," Reiji interrupts without much regard for either of them, "Come this way." The lavender gentleman turns to lead them away, ordering an elderly butler from the shadows to take Yui's bags away. The ghoulish old butler promptly obeys.

Reiji disappears around a corner and down a corridor. Although she hesitates, Yui convinces her body to move and follow the more predictable lavender fellow she assesses as the safer of the two strangers.

The lost one moves to leave the alcove, when the hostile offender's frosty hand seizes her wrist once more.

"But... he-"

Ayato yanks Yui beneath the foyer stairwell, where they would tuck their bodies out of sight, concealed by blackening of deep shadow.

"Shut it." The predator barks beneath his breath in dissent and simultaneously clasps one freezing hand to her hot wet mouth. The other arm tightly coils around her hips. The lost little blond's small body is caught within both of the offender's athletic arms.

"You belong to me." The aggressor breathes the words as though encanting a spell. The green-eyed stranger is much stronger than he looks, and his powerful muscles are unyielding as he ensnares her within his arms, pushing his semi-deflated erection into her small, warm ass.

Ayato savors the scent of her neck once more. There's another passionate sigh born from the delay of gratification.

 ** _Mine..._**

The predator instantly re-hardens against her.

 ** _I'm going to take her..._**

The young predator grinds his hips and pushes his stiffened groin between her ass cheeks. He winds his tenacious body, rolling his hard abs against the petite form of her diminutive backside.

 ** _And break her..._**

The possessive one pumps at her body savagely through their clothes.

Caught in his mighty grasp, and silenced by his hand, Yui flushes with humiliation. She is unable to struggle through the numbing imposition of shock on her nervous system.

It is not only the suprise of Ayato's accosting behavior, nor the depravity of his beastly state of arousal that renders the little blond into an anaesthetized state, but what is most traumatizing is how close he is to finding out her secret. Not to mention what horrific things might happen next if he finds out now.

The hand Ayato holds against her hip, slides up her torso towards her breast while he humps at her ass with a shamelessly brutal vigor.

Ruby eyes water as Yui trembles in fear.

 _Please, no... don't touch..._

A lost soul prays to a distant and silent god.

Ayato's hand fondles her chest, in an impetuous search of her nipple. "You're even flatter than I thought, Hotcakes," he whispers searing hot disparagement into her ear. The predator locates the protrusion, and tweaks her hardening nipple. The prey's squeals are muted beneath is cold hand, but he can her them in her throat. Ayato hisses, imperiously ecstatic.

"You're mine." Ayato sighs deeply, the bowels of the underworld shaking in the resonanceof his voice, "Your lord will be your first everything."

The hostile offender rocks his unsparingly dense man meat against his prey harder. He is jolting her light body within his grasp, essentially using her delicate body and soft curvaceous ass cheeks as a stroking device, making her into a male sex toy better than any fleshlight.

Suddenly the predators teeth lock into her neck, clamping his sharpened fangs into her with restraint. In avoidance of yet another lecture from Reiji, he refuses to break the skin... this time. Ayato simply muffles the sound of his own pleasure by biting her like a dominant beast.

The lost soul whimpers into Ayato's one hand, while his other hand pinches Yui's nipple. Hard.

Harder.

The little blond blushes brightly, growing feeble from the extent of his bestial behavior. Wide ruby eyes stare into the void, as a rippling sensation is cast along Yui's body, thoroughly dematerializing her consciousness.

 _Wha...?_

 _...anh..._

 _...aanhhh..._

The little body contracts and quivers as a yelping sound is trapped in her throat. Her undergarments are steeped in fluid. Yui has her first ever orgasm in the strangers arms.

Unaware of her release, but encoraged by the sudden movement of her body, Ayato growls into her flesh while she quakes in his arms. Thrusting in a frenzy against her, the offender's pulsing dick bursts. Ayato ejaculates within his boxers.

The predator holds his prey tightly for a few moments more, as the runoff of semen spills within his underwear.

"You belong to me... remember that."

 _My first... everything..._

Ayato pushes her away roughly and leaves her behind in search of a restroom to wash up.

Suspended in trauma and just about ready to collapse, tears fall from the little blond's gemstone eyes. The saline solution drips along her rosy cheeks. It is not purely the dysphoria from the assault itself that is chiseling at her broken heart, but that the secret she has kept for so long, may have been inadvertently uncovered.

As the lost soul digests the implication she is but an object for Ayato's abuse, it is only her fear of exposure that prevails, along with a newly arising sensation, a foreboding concern that she should not disappoint this fiery beast of a man.

Lightning flashes with a thunderous roar.

 _Please God..._

 _Please..._

 _Don't let him find out._


	2. chapter 2

Note to readers:

I will no longer be posting full stories here or on wattpad. To continue reading the next five chapters in this story (and others; LevixEren, SangwooxYoonbum, ItachixSasuke, ShisuixItachi, diabolikxeveryone, and more) go to my new site and you will have access to all of my deviant, detailed and uncensored yaoi fanfics.

vikvenom. ; hit the menu on this site and you can enter your email to follow.

For those of you who are more serious authors and are looking for a more professional platform for your stories, try a wordpress account. It's free, it's easy and it's more customizable that /AO3/other fanfic platforms.

Follow me on instagram if you want to see more pics of me, regular updates, interactive fudanshi/fujoshi content, and above all perverse edits.

IG: @venom.sama

Twitter: @vikvenom

Wattpad: @vikvenom

Tumblr: @venomsama

Thank you for your attention. I hope to see you on wordpress soon.~

\- Venom-sama


	3. chapter 3

Note to readers:

I will no longer be posting full stories here or on wattpad. To continue reading the next five chapters in this story (and others; LevixEren, SangwooxYoonbum, ItachixSasuke, ShisuixItachi, diabolikxeveryone, and more) go to my new site and you will have access to all of my deviant, detailed and uncensored yaoi fanfics.

vikvenom. ; hit the menu on this site and you can enter your email to follow.

For those of you who are more serious authors and are looking for a more professional platform for your stories, try a wordpress account. It's free, it's easy and it's more customizable that /AO3/other fanfic platforms.

Follow me on instagram if you want to see more pics of me, regular updates, interactive fudanshi/fujoshi content, and above all perverse edits.

IG: @venom.sama

Twitter: @vikvenom

Wattpad: @vikvenom

Tumblr: @venomsama

Thank you for your attention. I hope to see you on wordpress soon.~

\- Venom-sama


	4. chapter 4

Note to readers:

I will no longer be posting full stories here or on wattpad. To continue reading the next five chapters in this story (and others; LevixEren, SangwooxYoonbum, ItachixSasuke, ShisuixItachi, diabolikxeveryone, and more) go to my new site and you will have access to all of my deviant, detailed and uncensored yaoi fanfics.

vikvenom. ; hit the menu on this site and you can enter your email to follow.

For those of you who are more serious authors and are looking for a more professional platform for your stories, try a wordpress account. It's free, it's easy and it's more customizable that /AO3/other fanfic platforms.

Follow me on instagram if you want to see more pics of me, regular updates, interactive fudanshi/fujoshi content, and above all perverse edits.

IG: @venom.sama

Twitter: @vikvenom

Wattpad: @vikvenom

Tumblr: @venomsama

Thank you for your attention. I hope to see you on wordpress soon.~

\- Venom-sama


	5. chapter 5

Note to readers:

I will no longer be posting full stories here or on wattpad. To continue reading the next five chapters in this story (and others; LevixEren, SangwooxYoonbum, ItachixSasuke, ShisuixItachi, diabolikxeveryone, and more) go to my new site and you will have access to all of my deviant, detailed and uncensored yaoi fanfics.

vikvenom. ; hit the menu on this site and you can enter your email to follow.

For those of you who are more serious authors and are looking for a more professional platform for your stories, try a wordpress account. It's free, it's easy and it's more customizable that /AO3/other fanfic platforms.

Follow me on instagram if you want to see more pics of me, regular updates, interactive fudanshi/fujoshi content, and above all perverse edits.

IG: @venom.sama

Twitter: @vikvenom

Wattpad: @vikvenom

Tumblr: @venomsama

Thank you for your attention. I hope to see you on wordpress soon.~

\- Venom-sama


	6. chapter 6

Note to readers:

I will no longer be posting full stories here or on wattpad. To continue reading the next five chapters in this story (and others; LevixEren, SangwooxYoonbum, ItachixSasuke, ShisuixItachi, diabolikxeveryone, and more) go to my new site and you will have access to all of my deviant, detailed and uncensored yaoi fanfics.

vikvenom. ; hit the menu on this site and you can enter your email to follow.

For those of you who are more serious authors and are looking for a more professional platform for your stories, try a wordpress account. It's free, it's easy and it's more customizable that /AO3/other fanfic platforms.

Follow me on instagram if you want to see more pics of me, regular updates, interactive fudanshi/fujoshi content, and above all perverse edits.

IG: @venom.sama

Twitter: @vikvenom

Wattpad: @vikvenom

Tumblr: @venomsama

Thank you for your attention. I hope to see you on wordpress soon.~

\- Venom-sama


	7. Important note for my readers

Note to readers:

I will no longer be posting full stories here or on wattpad. To continue reading this story (and others; LevixEren, SangwooxYoonbum, ItachixSasuke, ShisuixItachi, diabolikxeveryone, and more) go to my new site and you will have access to all of my deviant, detailed and uncensored yaoi fanfics.

vikvenom. ; hit the menu on this site and you can enter your email to follow.

For those of you who are more serious authors and are looking for a more professional platform for your stories, try a wordpress account. It's free, it's easy and it's more customizable that /AO3/other fanfic platforms.

Follow me on instagram if you want to see more pics of me, regular updates, interactive fudanshi/fujoshi content, and above all perverse edits.

IG: @venom.sama

Twitter: @vikvenom

Wattpad: @vikvenom

Tumblr: @venomsama

Thank you for your attention. I hope to see you on wordpress soon.~

\- Venom-sama


End file.
